


fifteen: animal tendencies

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [15]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Frustrated Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Homework, Purring, Soft Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: marinette struggles with homework. on the bright side, she makes an interesting discovery.





	fifteen: animal tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> uwu sorry i know its september lmao

Marinette sat at her desk, scribbling furiously with her stylus on her school tablet with one hand and tapping her hand on her desk with the other to the beat of  _ superheroes. _ Adrien lounged on his stomach on Marinette’s chaise, stretching luxuriously. She glanced over at him as he yawned. “Ugh. I’m so jealous of you right now.”

Adrien chuckled. “Well, have you considered that it’s your fault that you didn’t do the homework that you had an entire week to do because M. Bustier  _ knew _ it would take us that long and are now up at 2AM because it’s due tomorrow?”

“Adrien, kitty, chaton, love of my short life?”

“Mhm, Mari?”

“Shut the fuck up and help me.”

Adrien pretended to deliberate. “Hmm… should I? Or maybe I should just lie here and relax in the light of the midnight moon?” He wasn’t wrong. The chaise was directly under her trapdoor and slivers of moonlight dappled his face.

Marinette stood up, stretching and grimacing at the loud cracks her back gave. Downstairs, she heard covers shift and the click of a lamp turning on. Adrien opened the trapdoor to her balcony quickly, darting onto the roof and shutting it behind him. 

Marinette’s trapdoor (the one in the floor, not the roof) creaked open. “Marinette?” a bleary voice called. Her mother.

“Uh, yeah, maman?” Marinette called back nervously.

“What are you doing up? It’s past midnight.”

“Just finishing homework,” Marinette said, her voice shaking.

“Oh. Goodnight, Mar.”

“Night!”

The door shut. She waited to hear her mother’s door close before bursting into hysterical giggles. Adrien swung down from the roof, choking on laughter. “Oh my god, that worked!” Adrien said, bursting into another fit of laughter. 

He fell back onto the chaise. Marinette joined him, shaking with giggles. They calmed down slowly, occasionally randomly bursting into giggles, but they made it. Marinette pressed her face into his neck, cuddling him. 

After a while, she noticed something odd. When she began to card her fingers gently through his hair, his throat vibrated. It was weird.

“Are you  _ purring?” _ Marinette asked incredulously. Adrien grunted and buried his face in her hair. “Oh my god, you  _ are _ . This is the greatest day of my life.”

“Shut up.”

“Oh my god, my boyfriend is a  _ furry _ .”

“I said shut up!”

“Nev-ack!” Marinette flailed, thumping to the floor. Her boyfriend stood triumphant above her.

That is, until they heard her mother getting up again.


End file.
